I Want You To Know
by KatLiGrey
Summary: Disfrutar de lo simple. Eso es algo que Levy y Gajeel saben hacer bien. Sin embargo, aun después de haberse acostumbrado a la presencia del uno y del otro, de haber pasado tantas aventuras, la emoción de las primeras veces aun aflora en ellos y les impide hacerse a la idea de que realmente están juntos... y que siempre lo estarán hasta el fin de los tiempos.


—Vamos, al menos baila ésta conmigo —suplicó ella, tomando y tirando de la mano de él.

—No, Lev, mejor te compro un helado o algo —respondió mientras se dejaba arrastrar. No le gustaba esta cosa de bailar canciones lentas, mucho menos una balada como la que ahora sonaba por los altoparlantes.

—Te enseñaré a bailarla —hizo que Gajeel pusiera sus manos en su cadera mientras que ella le pasaba los brazos por el cuello—, puedes ponerte sobre mis pies si quieres, yo te guiaré.

Eso sólo le hizo ganarse un gesto burlón por parte de él.

—¿En serio, enana?

—Cállate, bobo... de todos modos... —sonrió y Gajeel sintió que todo su interior se derretía— ya estás bailando.

Sorprendido por eso, bajó la vista un momento. Ciertamente, se estaba moviendo al ritmo lento y calmo de la música. Era un paso simple, sólo un vaivén suave de lado a lado muy típico de cada vals, aunque no podía evitar de hacerlo por más que quisiera… era como si sus pies se negaran a cumplir la demanda que su cerebro les exigía. Soltó un pequeño gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta.

Al volver a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, se sorprendió al notar que Levy estaba realmente cerca, lo suficiente como para poder apreciar la esencia de su shampoo. Olía dulce, como todos los días, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era tan empalagoso como se lo imaginaba. Simplemente tenía el balance perfecto, no se cansaba de ello. Por el otro lado, Levy se permitió explorar la inmensidad que permitía ver los penetrantes ojos carmesí tan característicos de él. Sus intensos orbes reflejaban su propia imagen. Pero no se fijó en eso, sino en la amabilidad y dulzura que los llenaba y que rara vez se permitían aflorar en ellos. Así se los había imaginado antes. Ahora los veía. Nunca se había sentido tan íntima a él. Nunca habían estado tan cerca.

Ni aun después de casados.

Desvió momentáneamente su vista hacia la mano izquierda, específicamente a su dedo anular. Ahí estaba. El anillo que reflejaba su unión y que él le había puesto aquel día. Aún después de eso, todavía quedaban retazos de emoción atorados, que hacían nudos en el estómago y que no terminaban por calzar del todo. Habían esperado con ansias ese día, pero ahora que habían llegado a ese punto… simplemente seguía sintiéndose raro.

Su boda seguía muy fresca en sus recuerdos, como si hubiese sido hacía cosa de unos cuantos días y no unos meses. La ceremonia había sido algo realmente sencilla, sin cosas demasiado exuberantes, pero aun así había ese ambiente de paz que invadía a todos sus invitados. Un vals con el vestido había sido algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que en varias ocasiones casi terminaba besando el suelo, pero, se realizó a fin de cuentas.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó él, mientras hundía parte de su rostro en la curvatura del cuello. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que había estado sonriendo y del calor que desprendían sus mejillas.

—Oh, recordaba algunas cosas del pasado.

—¿Segura? Parecía más como si estuvieses planeando tu siguiente asesinato –la voz de Gajeel tenía un tono arrogante bromista. Aun pegado a su piel, Levy lo sintió sonreír.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se abrazaba más a él, aun moviéndose en un bamboleo lento. Anhelaba esos abrazos que ahora la rodeaban, esa sonrisa, esos gestos que la embargaban de ternura y alegría mientras su corazón se aceleraba amenazando con saltar fuera de su pecho. A veces era simplemente perfecto… tanto que ni ella misma sabía cómo debía reaccionar o qué debía responder con esas espontaneidades románticas tan poco frecuentes.

Gajeel Redfox podría aparentar ser un chico rudo o un busca problemas, pero Levy sabía mejor que nadie que dentro de esa coraza se escondía alguien dulce, tierno e increíblemente lindo. Ella amaba que fuera así, tanto que le daban ganas de abrazarlo sin cesar. Aunque su torpeza y timidez fueran, literalmente, una pared que le impidieran hacer todo aquello.

Por descartar su estatura.

Él era un maldito gigante.

Moría de ganas de expresarle todo aquello que le inflamaba el alma, pero ¿cómo lo haría?, no era lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente lista para decírselo de frente, aunque aquella le parecía la mejor manera de hacerlo. No quería solo lanzar muestras de cariño, no quería que todo quedara a la imaginación. Él merecía saberlo.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, estaba feliz, por poder querer de ese modo a alguien tan especial. A ese chico que, a pesar de todo, siempre tenía una sonrisa, que siempre estaba dispuesto a soportar su seguramente empalagosa presencia, a leer esos insistentes mensajes que no hacían otra cosa más que esconder toda su desesperación y que guardaban todas las palabras que le encantaría poder gritar…

Y que aun con todos aquellos defectos, la quería… la amaba, incluso le había hecho una promesa que tomaba forma de un bello anillo de plata. No podía estar más contenta.

—Te amo —dijo él mientras se separaba de ella un par de centímetros. Luego, acarició el suave cabello azulado de la chica, y con gentileza, una que nunca había manifestado, extendió su mano y apartó un mechón del rostro de Levy, dejando que su rostro se viera. El semblante blanquecino de la chica era de una piel muy suave. Gajeel lo notó al tocarle la frente. Su piel, su rostro, sus ojos, todo eso era lo único que podía ver. Y ella también, se fijaba solo en él. Ninguno habló, sólo se miraron en ese tiempo.

—Te amo más —ella respondió. Un brillo apareció en la mirada pícara del pelinegro y Levy, en un ataque de impulsividad, se puso de puntitas y posó sus labios en los suyos, sellándolos con un beso dulce. Después del impacto momentáneo que le causó por la rapidez del evento, él lentamente comenzó a responderle. Atrajo su pequeño y delicado cuerpo hacia sí y ella pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón yendo al compás del de Gajeel, casi como si también estuvieran bailando.

No había otra cosa que necesitara en aquel momento.


End file.
